


That Big Dumb Grin of His

by cou_fey_rac22



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Grantaire doesn't know what he's doing, M/M, Modern Era, combeferre has feelings, enjolras has sass, i dunno what to tag it's my first fic, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cou_fey_rac22/pseuds/cou_fey_rac22
Summary: Combeferre was not in love.So what if he thought Courfeyrac looked good in those Nike shorts and t-shirt that was two sizes too big? Anyone would, really.(Wowie my first published fic. I made this on two caffeinated brain cells at 3 am, but my friend thought it was good so... here you go.)
Relationships: Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	That Big Dumb Grin of His

Combeferre was not in love. 

So what if he thought Courfeyrac looked good in those Nike shorts and t-shirt that was two sizes too big? Anyone would, really. 

Well, maybe not Grantaire. Or Enjolras or Feuilly. Or Jehan, or Bossuet, or Joly, or even Bahorel. Courfeyrac just had that special… something. Something Commbeferre couldn’t quite place. But no, Combeferre was not in love. 

“Hey there, hot stuff!” Courfeyrac called sleepily as he crossed the room to plant a kiss on Combeferre’s cheek, and Combeferre did his best to suppress the flutter in his chest when his friend’s lips met his face. That was just something Courfeyrac did. It was totally, one-hundred-percent, platonic. No need to blow things out of proportion. “I- uh- I made you some breakfast as a thank you.” Courfeyrac’s grin turned sheepish as he ran a hand through his curls. Combeferre couldn’t help but imagine how those curls would feel in his hands.

“Thank me?” Combeferre asked, snapping back to reality. He felt his heartbeat intensify as Courfeyrac’s big dumb grin returned.

“I mean, yeah.” The shorter man shrugged, making his way towards the kitchen “Thank you and Enj for letting me stay over last night. Though I must admit,” He added with a smirk, turning back to Combeferre as he rubbed the back of his neck, “A pillow would’ve been nice.”

“I can be your pillow.” Combeferre said before he could stop himself. He felt his face grow warm. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, that could distract Courfeyrac from the words that left his mouth, but no sound was produced. 

“Wh-what?” Courfeyrac laughed, his face just as red as Combeferre imagined his own to be. Combeferre wished he could take back his words, or catch the next flight to Australia. It didn’t matter which.

“I’m… I’m sorry Courf,” He laughed awkwardly, “I’m just a little tired. I don’t know what came over me.” He could’ve sworn he saw Courfeyrac’s grin falter a little at his words, but he was too flustered to think much of it.

“It’s alright, my friend,” Courfeyrac said as he approached Combeferre to pat him on the shoulder. Combeferre didn’t say anything when his friend’s hand lingered on his shoulder for a few seconds before dropping to his side. “Now!” Courfeyrac exclaimed, breaking the silence, as he clapped his hands together, “I know I was about to ask you something, but I just forgot what it-” Courfeyrac’s last words were drowned out as a blaring alarm sounded through the kitchen, “Oh right! Pancakes!” Combeferre watched as Courfeyrac scrambled into the kitchen, which was now clouded with smoke, and attempt to shut off the alarm. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard Courfeyrac’s cry of victory when he silenced the alarm at long last. 

“Good God, who’s trying to wake the neighborhood?” Combeferre turned to see a rather grumpy Enjolras walking into the living room, as a half-asleep Grantaire trailed behind him. 

“Good morning to you too,” Combeferre smirked. He eyed Enjolras suspiciously, and then scanned Grantaire, making sure no ‘funny business’, as Courf had called it, had ensued the previous night, “How was your study date?” He gestured towards Grantaire who had collapsed on the couch asleep. 

Enjolras’ ears turned bright pink, “Just as good as yours, I assume.” He shot back as he crossed his arms and looked into the kitchen where Courfeyrac was desperately trying to salvage what he could of the pancakes. Combeferre felt his face redden again.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stated. Enjolras rolled his eyes and grabbed Combeferre firmly by the shoulders.

“You’re telling me you don’t know?” Enjolras asked in disbelief. Combeferre just stared at him dumbly and shook his head, “I can’t believe you’re the last one to know this. Well, besides Courf, he’s as oblivious as you. I don’t see how, though, neither of you are very good at hiding it.”

“What?” Combeferre blinked, trying to process the words that were spewing out of Enjolras’ mouth, “What do you mean the last to know?”

“Oh my god, Combeferre,” Enjolras shook Combeferre’s shoulders in frustration, “You’re in love!” 

“Wh- no! No, oh heavens no!” Combeferre pulled away from Enjolras, laughing nervously, “In love? That’s- that’s ridiculous!” No, he wasn't in love. Especially not with Courfeyrac! So, sure, he loved the way Courfeyrac’s laugh could light up a room, and how his smile was all he needed to feel happy, and how he looked absolutely adorable in that giant t-shirt. But he wasn’t in love with him!

“Shuddup Ferre.” Gantaire’s muffled voice said from the couch, “You’re a dork and he’s a dork. Now go make out, or whatever…” 

“You guys don’t know what you’re talking about.” Combeferre said, waving his hand dismissively, “I mean, I’m not-”

“Oh hey, guys!” Courfeyrac said cheerily from behind them. Combeferre quickly turned around and hoped he hid his flustered expression well. Oh no, did Courf hear any of that?

“Hey Courf!” He smiled, his voice too high for his liking, “How... uh... How are those pancakes coming along?” Courfeyrac frowned. 

“Ashes. All of them.” He shook his head, “I’m super sorry, I’ll go buy donuts or something.”

“Geez Courf.” Grantaire laughed from the couch, still half asleep, but managing to engage in the conversation, “Who let you in the kitchen?” 

Courfeyrac smirked, his gaze falling on Grantaire “Geez R, who let you in Enjolras’--”

“Watch is Courf.” Enjolras scolded, struggling to hold back a laugh.

“I was gonna say room!” Courfeyrac said innocently, a grin breaking across his face. Combeferre felt his breath leave him as his stomach started doing somersaults. What he wouldn’t give to see that grin every day.

“Hey, R, why don’t you and Courf go get some donuts,” Enjolras stated, noticing the look of unease on Combeferre’s face.

“Whaaaaat?” Grantaire groaned, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

“Please?” Enjolras gestured to Combeferre for emphasis. Grantaire seemed to catch on, for he nodded and reluctantly rose from the couch. 

“C’mon Courf.” He grumbled, leading an ever oblivious Courfeyrac to the door, “Let’s go get some donuts.” 

Once he was sure the door was securely closed, and that Grantaire and Courfeyrac were well out of earshot, Enjolras turned to Combeferre with raised eyebrows, as if to say ‘well?’

“I can’t believe it.” Combeferre mumbled, burying his face in his hands, “I can’t believe I’m in love with him. Him and that big dumb grin of his.” 

“Told you so,” Enjolras said in a sing-song voice. Combeferre looked up at him helplessly.

“What am I going to do?” He groaned, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Those plane tickets to Australia were starting to sound like a good option.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he’s just as lovestruck as you are.” Enjolras smiled as he dropped onto the couch.

“He.. what?” Combeferre shot a glance at Enjolras, “No no no, that’s not true.” He scoffed shaking his head. It doesn’t matter how much he wished it was true, a guy like Courfeyrac could never fall in love with a nerd like him. Could he?

“Do those glasses even do anything? How blind are you?” Enjolras stood from the couch to shake Combeferre’s shoulders vigorously, “He’s head over heels for you Ferre! Wake up!” He gently slapped Combeferre’s face with the back of his hand.

“Ow!” Combeferre rubbed his face sorely and sighed, seeing no escape from this conversation, “Ok, even if Courf was in love with me, what do you expect me to do?” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew exactly what Enjolras expected him to do, and he didn’t like it.

“Tell him,” Enjolras stated, releasing Combeferre’s shoulders, “Once they get back, I want to see you and him march over here and confess your undying love to each other so the rest of the guys don’t get too carried away with their bets!” Enjolras ordered, staring down Combeferre with an intensity that somewhat intimidated him. 

“What? No, I can’t- wait, you guys were placing bets?” Combeferre crossed his arms indignantly, feeling oddly betrayed by the fact that his friends were placing bets on him behind his back.

“Well, duh, you can’t expect them not to after how long you two have been pining after each other. But that’s aside from the point. When Courf gets here, you better start confessing, or I’ll do it for you. I can’t just stand by and watch you two suffer anymore.” Enjolras glared at Combeferre, daring him to retort, but all he did was nod and drop onto the couch.

“God, I’m an idiot.” Combeferre laughed, “I can’t believe I didn’t realize this before.” Looking back, Combeferre really couldn’t believe it. How had he been so blind to his own feelings?

“Look, it’s ok. It took me forever to work out my feelings for R.” Enjolras took a seat next to Combeferre on the couch.

“Yeah, well it didn’t take him long to figure out his.” Combeferre snorted, “And he was awful at hiding it.” He shook his head in amusement. “Man, how did you guys do it? How’d you get your crap together?”

“Well, one day, I had had enough of his… Grantaire-ness, so I grabbed him by the shoulders, and it sorta… slipped.” Enjolras shrugged. 

“Wow, how romantic.” Combeferre joked, rolling his eyes. Silently, he hoped his confession would go a little smoother than that. He attempted to plan out exactly what he was going to say, and exactly how he was going to say it, but he had overestimated how much time he had to plan. Before he could even start to plot anything, the door swung open and his ears were greeted to the sound of Courfeyrac and Grantaire belting out ‘Shut Up And Dance With Me’.

“We got donuts!” Courfeyrac called over Grantaire’s loud singing, as he bounded into the living room with a giant grin plastered on his face. Combeferre felt the butterflied return to his stomach. “Here you are, m’lord.” Courfeyrac kneeled dramatically before Combeferre and held a donut out to him.

“Ah, why thank you, my dear knight.” Combeferre returned, taking the donut from Courfeyrac’s grasp. He glanced at Enjolras who nodded encouragingly and gestured for him to say something. Combeferre’s eyes widened and he shook his head. To which Enjolras replied with another nod, this time more vigorous.

“What are you guys doing?” Courfeyrac laughed, glancing between the two confusedly. “Are you keeping secrets?” He whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

“No, it’s just that Combeferre,” Enjolras looked to Combeferre who shook his head again, “Combeferre wanted to tell you something.” Enjolras smiled smugly, turning to Combeferre who had a look of betrayal on his face. 

“Oh?” Courfeyrac turned to Combeferre questioningly, “What is it?”

Combeferre took a deep breath, there was no avoiding it now, “Courfeyrac…” He started uneasily, “We- we’ve known each other for a while, right?” Courfeyrac nodded, not knowing where this was going, “And there’s… something that I think you should know.” 

“Ah, yes, I knew this conversation would come.” Courfeyrac sighed, looking down at his lap and nodding. 

Combeferre looked at him and raised an eyebrow confusedly, “Y-you did?” He asked, dumbfounded. Oh no, was he doing it all wrong? Courfeyrac didn’t sound all that happy. Did Enjolras lie to him?

“I mean, yeah, I can’t avoid it for this long.” He took a deep breath, “Combeferre, I’m sorry, but your t-shirts just smell so nice! I can’t help it if I would rather wear them then my own! I mean-”

“What? No!” Combeferre cut him off suddenly, causing Courfeyrac to shut up in surprise, “No, it’s not the shirts Courf, I don’t mind you wearing my shirts. In fact, you look better in them than me,” Combeferre shook his head to get his thoughts back on track, “What I meant to say is... well… I- I’m in love with you Courfeyrac.” Combeferre felt his breath hitch in his throat as he awaited Courfeyac’s response. The curly-haired man froze, his donut falling from his hand, “Oh no. Oh no oh crap. Enjolras you lied to me! Oh man, Courf, I’m so sorry, you can forget all of that, I’m so sorry if this ruins our whole friendship and-” His sentence was cut short when he felt two hands grasp his shoulders and pull him down so his lips met theirs. Combeferre felt every worry in his mind wash away. He didn’t want the kiss to end, but, sadly, he had to breathe sometime.

“I’ve been waiting for this day,” Courfeyrac exclaimed giddily, “For, like, ever!” 

“Ok, well, that’s a relief, because I have too.” Combeferre smiled, allowing himself to get lost in Courfeyrac’s smile.

“That’ll be twenty dollars, R,” Enjolras said, smugly turning to Grantaire.

“That’s not fair, you threatened him.” Grantaire grumbled, but fumbled for his wallet nonetheless, “Here,” He said, throwing a twenty-dollar bill at the blonde.

“Wait, were they…?” Courfeyrac looked up at Combeferre who nodded. “Ugh, of course, they were.” Courfeyrac tried his best to scowl, but his happiness was too overpowering at the moment. He turned to Combeferre, “Hey, Ferre?” He asked.

“Hmm?” Combeferre smiled. He couldn’t stop smiling, and he didn’t think he ever would.

“Kiss me again?” He asked, flashing that big dumb grin that Combeferre was a sucker for. 

Combeferre happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wowie wow, didn't know there would ever be a day that I would post fanfiction. Wowie.  
> Anyway thanks for reading :3
> 
> Also, I'm cou-fey-rac on Tumblr :)))))


End file.
